First Night
by Pensulliwen
Summary: Misa surveys the new room with an excited gleam to her eyes; their room. Their first night together in a place all their own. It is the first of many disappointments, though she refuses to let herself see it.


**First Night**

Misa draped herself across the new bed with an exuberant smile, eyes traveling around the room for the third time in as many minutes. It wasn't a spectacular room, by any means; she had stayed in far nicer ones. But it was _their_ room. Not too big, not too small; practical, with sparse furnishings that she thoroughly planned to improve upon in the future, but they spoke of Light in a way that made happy butterflies bubble up through her chest. Right now, it was his room. And she was a part of it. It was enough to bring a squeal of delight to her lips.

She shifted, letting the strap of her sheer pink nightgown slip off her shoulder on one side, and arranged her legs so that the material bunched a little to only barely cover her backside; someone coming through the door might even catch a glimpse of her matching panties. And so, she waited, counting the seconds as they ticked by. It was only a few minutes before she heard the tell-tale sound of a key scraping against the lock; her heart skipped a beat.

"Welcome home, Darling!"

Misa grinned, posing just so as Light entered the room, closing the door behind him. Glanced at her, glanced away. Her heart fell a bit at the disinterest in his eyes, as it always did, but that only lasted a second; Light was tired from a long day at work, of course. She could comfort him, make sure that he was nice and relaxed for their first night in a place of their own.

"Hello, Misa." It came out like an afterthought, but that was okay; her Light really worked too hard. He was already at his desk, setting down folders containing far too many boring words and pictures for anyone to mull over for long.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" she prompted as he pulled out the chair. He paused a moment, before sitting down.

"I have a lot of work to do."

Misa pouted, jutting out her lower lip in a way that she knew would have to make him come over if he would just turn around to see it. But he didn't, so she pushed herself onto her knees and sat up, watching his back.

"But Light, it's our first night together here," she all but purred, loving the way the words sounded. Sharing a room, sharing a bed; finally. He was all hers. Misa sat back, resting on her elbows and stretching her legs out in front of her. "Misa thought that we could… sleep together."

She smiled, a happy flush coloring her cheeks as Light finally turned around to see her spread out before him. There was the briefest moment where it looked like he sighed— but then he was smiling, and making his way toward her. He leaned over her, had to lean over her to put his hands on her shoulders, and it felt like sparks covered her skin at the contact. Misa's smile turned coy as she looked up at him.

"Misa, I have things that I have to do; I'm acting as both L and Kira now, you know how important it is that I maintain both of those roles to achieve our new world. You go to sleep, alright?"

"But Light," she protested, moving a bare leg to brush against his. "It's—"

He cut her off with a kiss, lips suddenly interrupting her flow of words, and she melted into it without another thought of complaint, letting her eyes flutter shut. It was all too soon when he pulled back again, fixing her with that look he gave her when he was begging her to be reasonable. Misa barely saw it, eyes still half lidded as her mind swam.

"Go to sleep."

"Okay," she muttered, smiling at him through hazy eyes. Her whole body felt warm from the prolonged touch, his hands still resting against her bare shoulders. "Misa will be a good girl."

Light nodded, moving away from her without another word and leaving her to lie back on the bed in a state of near ecstasy. Watching his back as he worked. The warmth left her eventually, and she crawled under the covers, waiting.

He was still working when she fell asleep.


End file.
